I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a molded plastic overwrap tray, and in particular, to an overwrap tray for use in the packaging of sausage products.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Molded plastic overwrap trays are commonly used in the meat processing industry. These trays are constructed from polystyrene foam and serve as a tray for the packaging for meat products. The trays, having meat placed thereon, are then sealed with an overwrap of transparent film.
The trays are generally rectangular in shape and made in a variety of sizes using thermo-forming machinery. The machinery and methods for manufacturing these trays are well known in the art. Recent advances in the gas flush method of packaging meat products, when used with the known meat packaging trays, results in prolonged shelf-life of the products wrapped therein.
Using the known trays in combination with the gas flush packaging method, however, results in discoloration of the product packaged. Products which are packaged using the gas flush method and which are touched by the overwrap film, or which shift during movement or storage and contact other product and/or wrapping, exhibit discolorization at the point of contact. The discolorization has proven to be visually objectionable, thereby negatively effecting the sale of products wrapped using the conventional trays.
In addition, there is a tendency for packaging machinery to wrap the overwrap so tightly over the current trays so as to cause distortion. More specifically, the tightly wrapped film tends to bow the sidewalls of the trays inwardly. This may result in cracking or breaking of the trays, particularly if the polystyrene foam is brittle. Furthermore, stacks of product packaged according to the current packaging method are often unsteady, since the upper packages rest on the compressible and non-uniform product in the package below.
The present invention improves on the trays known in the art by a tray construction which minimizes tray breakage, improves stackability, and minimizes the visually displeasing marks which often result from contact of meat products with the overwrap film in the manner hereinafter described.